Safe in my heart
by House-less
Summary: "-Dans dix minutes, je serai encore sur la route. -Ne vous avancez pas trop, Cuddy." Parce que dix minutes suffisent à détruire une vie. OS, Huddy.


B _onsoir à tous ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ; pour les chanceux comme moi, qui ne rentrent que dans quelques jours, profitez !_

 _Je vous poste aujourd'hui, après une assez longue absence, un One-Shot. Il est à situer vers la fin de la saison 4. Juste avant qu'Amber ne meurt ; la fin de l'épisode 13 donc._

 _C'était parti pour être du drama, ça a fini en Hurt/Comfort et Romance. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même, comme j'ai apprécié l'écrire._

 _Cet OS est pour toi, Alex, je sais combien tu as attendu pour lire ! :D_

 _Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ; les commentaires en tout genre sont toujours les bienvenus :D_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Safe in my heart.**

Une boule naquit dans sa gorge et la sensation d'étouffement la submergea, l'angoisse qu'elle avait essayé de chasser tout au long de la journée l'enveloppait doucement à présent. Dévorante. Là, dans son bureau, au milieu de ses dossiers qui habituellement réussissaient à dissiper momentanément tous ses soucis. Elle posa la feuille vierge qu'elle tenait entre ses fins doigts quand ceux-ci commencèrent à trembler et se leva promptement. Elle avait besoin de respirer.

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville plongée dans la torpeur et en ouvrit les vitres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, l'air était frais mais elle sentait ses poumons oppressés, écrasés par l'apeure qui consommait lentement son âme. Elle étouffait. Il était plus ou moins vingt-trois heures quand elle consulta la montre attachée à son poignet gauche.

Cuddy sentit la boule descendre jusqu'à son abdomen, brûlant tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. Elle s'appuya de ses frêles mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand ses jambes flageolèrent et essaya de garder une respiration régulière alors qu'elle manquait d'air. Vingt-trois heures. Un nouveau jour était sur le point de naitre, et d'apporter avec lui des milliers d'espoirs, de peurs, de bonheurs et de bien des malheurs.

Elle regarda les lumières éparpillées çà et là dans les rues et les maisons de Princeton s'allumer et s'éteindre dans un semblant de synchronisation mais n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Elle imagina des gens dormir, rêver, naitre, mourir, aimer, haïr de toute la force qu'ils possédaient dans l'intimité des maisons qui se dessinaient dans des formes floues devant ses yeux.

Et puis il y avait elle. Cette femme qui allait être seule, même le jour de son anniversaire et possiblement ceux qui allaient suivre. Elle ferma les yeux quand des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et se focalisa sur sa respiration. Un zéphyr lui caressa le visage pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux ébène et entre les boutons du chemisier gris dont elle était vêtue.

Elle eut un rire amer quand des paroles qu'on lui avait dites quelques temps auparavant lui traversèrent l'esprit. _Une bureaucrate frisant la quarantaine, qui n'a pas de vie personnelle_. La quarantaine la frappait à présent en plein fouet, elle qui ne faisait que la frôler il y avait à peine trois semaines. Et elle était toujours une bureaucrate sans vie, elle avait même renoncé à tout contact humain en dehors du cadre professionnel.

Il était doué pour piquer là où ça faisait mal, cerner la personne jusqu'à en cibler les points faibles et les utiliser à l'occasion. Cuddy se demandait parfois s'il n'y prenait pas un quelconque plaisir. Il s'amusait à lui rappeler l'échec qu'était sa vie personnelle et le manque qu'elle ressentait, le vide qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. _Vous exprimez le besoin désespéré qu'on vous saute dessus et qu'on vous dise « je t'aime » d'une voix chaude et tremblante de passion. Vous fuyez devant vos appétits et ignorez tout de vos besoins._ Il ne l'avait que trop bien cernée.

Et maintenant elle était seule, même le jour de son anniversaire. Et l'idée qu'une année venait de passer et qu'elle l'était toujours lui tordait le ventre. Pas qu'elle l'était plus ou moins la veille ou la semaine passée ; ce jour le lui rappelait juste plus que d'autres, qu'elle n'avait pas la vie qu'elle voulait.

Un soupir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Lisa posa les coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa sa joue trouver refuge dans le creux de sa main gauche. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, partiellement nuageux. Contempler la nuit constellée l'apaisa peu à peu, comme toujours. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle reliait juste les étoiles dans un ordre tantôt anarchique tantôt géométrique et les classait par constellations, quand son regard tombait sur une qu'elle connaissait. _Les gens ne prennent pas le temps d'apprécier le ciel,_ pensa la jeune femme alors qu'elle embrassait à nouveau la ville du regard.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand son BlackBerry sonna. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Elle ferma la fenêtre et s'approcha de son bureau, faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur la moquette dans un faible cliquetis. Cuddy hésita à répondre à l'appel lorsqu'elle reconnut le numéro de House.

« Mme Cuddy ? » demanda une voix inconnue.

Elle grimaça à l'utilisation de « madame ».

« C'est moi. » répondit-elle poliment.

« Désolé de vous déranger…, » entama-t-il alors.

« Ce n'est rien. Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Cuddy.

« J'ai devant moi un client, il est trop ivre pour conduire…, » commença à expliquer le Barman.

Cuddy ne répondit rien pendant sa pause, attendant qu'il continue. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir aller le chercher, aussi. Elle entendit un murmure et ferma les yeux quand elle devina que le Barman confisquait un nouveau verre à House.

« Il a dit de vous appeler, » finit par dire son interlocuteur.

« Vous êtes à Baker Street ? » demanda-t-elle après une petite pause.

 **Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.**

La première chose que Cuddy remarqua en poussant les portes du bar était l'horloge accrochée sur le mur d'en face. Il n'était pas très tard, presque minuit. House avait dû commencer à boire depuis longtemps pour être ivre si tôt, songea-t-elle en le cherchant des yeux.

La rage monta en elle quand elle l'aperçut, accoudé au bar. Le médecin tenait à peine sur sa chaise et donnait la vague impression d'être dans un état d'euphorie. Et il fallait toujours qu'elle se soucie de lui alors qu'il s'amusait ; qu'elle vienne pour lui, après tout ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Même le jour de son anniversaire.

Elle observa les lieux et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux comme quelques regards se posèrent sur elle. Cuddy fit quelques pas entre les personnes attablées avant d'arriver à la hauteur du Diagnosticien. Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, trop préoccupé à marchander pour un dernier verre.

« Je me demande comment vous n'êtes toujours pas mort avec tout ce que vous infligez à votre corps, » siffla-t-elle lorsque son regard croisa –enfin- le sien. « On rentre. »

« Calmez-vous, j'ai encore rien fait, » se vexa faussement House.

« Non, _ça_ ne suffit pas, » soupira la Doyenne en agitant les mains pour montrer l'endroit et la situation qui semblait échapper au médecin.

« Ca vaaa, j'ai bu que d..de..eux verres, » protesta-t-il en brandissant trois doigts pour appuyer ses propos. Il trébucha en essayant de se lever et Cuddy le rattrapa de justesse et le rassit aussitôt, le temps qu'elle paye la note.

« Je vais vous aider à le mettre dans la voiture, » proposa le Barman en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

Elle acquiesça, reconnaissante. L'homme donna quelques instructions à un jeune serveur et contourna le comptoir afin d'aider la jeune femme qui essayait à elle seule de porter le double de son poids.

« Courage, il est têtu, » sympathisa le Barman en fermant la portière de la voiture.

« Merci, » soupira faiblement la Doyenne.

« Bonne nuit Ma'am, » souhaita-t-il à Cuddy alors qu'elle prenait place au volant.

« Bonne soirée, » rétorqua-t-elle en mettant le contact. Elle démarra la voiture et s'engagea dans les rues encore animées de Princeton. « Fermez-la. »

« J'ai rien dit ! » se défendit-il en laissant sa tête retomber sur le repose-tête de la voiture. Il lui adressa un regard. « Pourquoi z'êtes énervée ? »

Cuddy ne broncha pas et se contenta de conduire. « Vous étiez occupée ? » demanda House. Il la fixait d'un air béat, presque infantile. La jeune femme soupira bruyamment en freinant à un feu rouge.

« C'est mon anniversaire, » souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse.

« Vous étiez occupée ? » s'amusa-t-il à répéter. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait se décrocher la mâchoire en s'acharnant ainsi sur son chewing-gum.

« Oui, » mentit-elle.

« Vous mentez, » contra-t-il en détournant le regard. « Et il reste dix minutes avant que ça ne soit votre anniversaire. »

Elle lui cacha un petit sourire en tournant la tête vers la gauche afin de regarder dans le rétroviseur. Il s'en rappelait. « Je serai toujours sur la route dans dix minutes, » contra-t-elle en démarrant la voiture.

« Ne vous avancez pas trop, » conseilla-t-il, railleur.

 **Dix minutes plus tard**.

« House…, » souffla une voix qui lui était familière.

« Non, » objecta-t-il fermement. Il adressa un regard sévère à Wilson avant de refocaliser son attention sur le corps inanimé de Cuddy. Le médecin continua à appuyer en rythme sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, afin de la réanimer.

« Laisse, » murmura gentiment l'Oncologue en lui faisant signe de se pousser.

House hésita un instant mais se retira pour laisser son ami prendre sa place. Il savait que lui non plus ne la lâcherait pas. « Ca fait combien de temps ? » demanda Wilson à l'Urgentiste en s'activant sur le massage cardiaque qu'il pratiquait sur Cuddy.

« Dix minutes, » répondit la jeune femme qui examinait House. Il la repoussa d'un geste de son bras et s'adossa à la paroi de l'ambulance.

Ses yeux allaient des mains de Wilson au corps meurtri et sans vie de Cuddy. L'Oncologue appuyait frénétiquement sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, dans l'espoir de la ramener à la vie. Dix minutes étaient passées, encore quelques-unes et il devrait arrêter, s'avouer vaincu. Le Diagnosticien regardait la scène sans broncher, la voir ainsi le paralysait et la sirène de l'ambulance lui relevait le cœur.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Elle avait détourné le regard de la route pour le regarder pendant dix secondes. Dix. Et un chauffard ivre avait fauché la voiture. Cuddy avait juste eu le temps d'éloigner la voiture de sa trajectoire pour minimiser les dégâts et avait fait en sorte que le côté droit soit le moins atteint. _Le fils de pute,_ siffla le Diagnosticien entre ses dents.

« Bon Dieu, » souffla Wilson en se laissant tomber aux côtés de son ami. Il le regarda en hochant la tête ; elle allait s'en sortir.

« Merci.., » murmura House en regardant l'Oncologue. Wilson acquiesça silencieusement, tentant encore de reprendre son souffle. « Laisse-moi voir, » ordonna-t-il en remarquant les entailles et hématomes qu'avait son ami un peu partout sur le corps.

Il ne l'écouta pas, se hissant à nouveau vers Cuddy. Il vit avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas d'importantes hémorragies externes, ni de fractures graves lorsqu'il l'examina rapidement et pria pour qu'une hémorragie interne n'eut pas été causée. Le visage inconscient et amoché de Lisa lui serra le cœur et l'idée que c'était de sa faute lui torturait l'esprit.

« Désolé…, » murmura-t-il alors que l'ambulance arrivait au PPTH.

 **Un mois plus tard.**

Un bip répétitif, le son d'une respiration appuyée et le cliquetis occasionnel d'une canne frappant le sol carrelé comblaient le silence de plomb qui envahissait la pièce. Aucune parole n'était échangée, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser le calme religieux de la chambre. La lumière était faible, seuls quelques rayons de soleil pénétraient timidement à travers les stores baissés et il faisait étrangement froid.

Ils se regardèrent, perplexes. Finalement, House détourna le regard et fixa le cardiogramme qui affichait une multitude de pics, montant et descendant au rythme de la respiration douce de la jeune femme. Les deux hommes finirent par la regarder elle. Elle semblait si fragile et impuissante… Quelques cicatrices recouvraient encore son visage et longeaient ses bras. Wilson s'éclaircit la gorge devenue serrée tant il tentait de contrôler l'émotion qui s'emparait de lui. House leva les yeux vers son ami, après une interminable contemplation.

« Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ? » demanda-t-il après une longue hésitation.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » le rassura Wilson en croisant brièvement le regard de son ami.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est de ma faute. »

Wilson tira une chaise et s'assit, plongeant son regard noisette dans celui devenu gris de House. Il le fixa ainsi quelques secondes, et, tournant la tête vers Cuddy sourit doucement.

« Quoique tu fasses, elle ne t'en voudra jamais, » dit-il doucement. « Et tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé. »

House resta silencieux, considérant les paroles de Wilson. Il avait raison, quoiqu'il fasse ou qu'il dise, Cuddy ne lui en voulait jamais, ou alors, jamais longtemps. Mais c'était différent ; il l'avait faite venir et déconcentrée lors de la conduite et voilà où elle avait fini, suspendue entre la vie et la mort. Et il savait que si elle se réveillait, elle viendrait encore. Elle venait toujours. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et les arrêta sur ses lèvres, recouvrant ainsi la partie inférieure de sa figure et reposant le menton sur les paumes de ses mains.

« Elle va se réveiller. »

House quitta le visage de Lisa pour regarder son ami. « Ouais… »

 **Deux mois plus tard**.

House resta à fixer nerveusement le cardiogramme, comme s'il allait afficher une ligne droite encore une fois. Il ne détourna le regard qu'après plusieurs minutes de passées et la regarda. Elle était sauvée, encore une fois. Pour l'instant.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendue compte, » lança-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise où il passait plus de temps que dans son lit. « Mais vous venez de mourir. Pendant une minute. »

Le médecin soupira en fixant ses mains tremblantes. Le ton de sa voix était léger, comme s'il ne faisait que plaisanter mais la réalité était bien pire. House leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un petit sourire ; elle n'avait pas l'air de tellement s'en soucier, finalement. Il se demanda si elle pouvait l'entendre.

« Refaites ça encore une fois et je démissionne, » ajouta-t-il sur un ton faussement menaçant. « Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de pomper du sang. Cuddy. »

Il laissa sa tête tomber lascivement entre ses mains et se pressa les yeux un moment, fatigué. Quand il releva la tête, il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre.

 **Trois mois plus tard**.

« Dr House, puis-je vous voir dans mon bureau ? J'ai à vous parler, » demanda sévèrement la jeune femme.

« Occupé, » fut son unique réponse. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

« Squatter la chambre d'une femme dans le coma n'est pas la définition d'être occupé, » trancha-t-elle, poings sur les hanches.

« Ce n'est pas _'la chambre d'une femme dans le coma', »_ marmonna-t-il. « Et je ne suis pas en service. »

« Quel que soit ce que vous l'appelez, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dans dix minutes, » objecta fermement la Doyenne.

« Vous vous prenez pour elle ? » demanda House en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

La jeune femme soupira en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle lui adressa un regard noir et fit demi-tour en soufflant un « dans dix minutes » qu'elle espérait catégorique. House l'observa disparaitre dans le couloir avant de soupirer à son tour ; il rejeta la tête en arrière puis la tourna en direction du lit où reposait le corps de la femme et esquissa un sourire.

« J'ai encore fait une bêtise… Vous n'auriez rien dit, vous, » lança le Diagnosticien en se levant. « Je reviens, » murmura-t-il.

 **Quatre mois plus tard.**

Le jeune médecin tapa brutalement son stylo sur la surface en verre, cherchant à attirer l'attention du Diagnosticien. Foreman lui adressa un regard interrogateur quand enfin, House daigna le regarder.

« On essaye de sauver la vie de la patiente là, » lui reprocha le Neurologue.

« Je sais, » dit House. « Je réfléchis. »

« Pas à la bonne patiente, » tiqua-t-il en posant les coudes sur la table en verre transparent. Il ignora le regard réprobateur que Kutner lui lança et soutint celui impassible de son patron. House se passa une main sur les lèvres et décida d'ignorer la dernière réplique de Foreman ; il retourna à la contemplation du tableau où était inscrite une longue liste de symptômes.

« Ca peut être un Lu –

« Vous feriez mieux de trouver le nom d'une maladie commençant pas 'lu' autre que Lupus, » prévint House.

Thirteen le jugea un instant puis haussa les épaules et n'émit pas d'autres suggestions. Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun essayant d'analyser les symptômes que présentait la jeune malade et les relier d'un rapport apparemment inexistant au premier coup d'œil.

« Je croyais qu'on avait une patiente à sauver ? » s'impatienta le Diagnosticien.

« Ce n'est pas environnemental, une tumeur ? Je pense à un cancer, » proposa promptement Taub, un peu au hasard.

« C'est viral, » ajouta Kutner, moyennement convaincu.

« Ca ne peut pas être viral puisqu'il n'y a pas de cause environnementale, » objecta calmement Foreman.

« Et si vous arrêtiez de parler dans le vide ? » suggéra le Diagnosticien en voyant bien qu'ils émettaient des propositions plus pour les émettre que pour faire avancer le diagnostic.

Le silence combla à nouveau la pièce. House soupira en se voyant incapable de réfléchir ; il goba une Vicodine puis ingurgita une autre, jugeant le tiraillement dans sa cuisse insupportable. L'équipe le regarda sans biper mot, tous savaient ce qui le préoccupait mais personne à part Foreman n'osait faire de remarques là-dessus.

« Faites les tests nécessaires pour confirmer vos – il fit une pause. « Thèses » termina-t-il sur une pointe de sarcasme.

« On ne peut pas se permettre d'en effectuer autant, » objecta Kutner. « Plus maintenant que… » ajouta le médecin, hésitant. Le regard que lui lançait House lui glaça le sang, comme s'il le défiait d'en dire davantage. Kutner finit par se tasser dans son siège et faire semblant de chercher quelque chose dans une encyclopédie.

House embrassa la salle une dernière fois du regard avant d'en sortir. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner à travers la vitre et devinèrent aisément qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Cuddy. Kutner et Taub se levèrent et traversèrent le hall à leur tour, pour essayer de faire les tests requis, chose devenue difficile avec la nouvelle Doyenne.

« Arrête de le brusquer, » lança Thirteen après que les deux autres médecins furent assez loin pour ne pas les entendre.

« Je ne le brusque pas. Et il n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on _brusque_ , » se justifia le Neurologue.

« Tu sais que c'est dur pour lui, je te demande de ne pas en rajouter, c'est tout, » rétorqua la jeune Interniste.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va se réveiller, » protesta-t-il en désignant la porte de la salle d'un geste de la main.

« Ca l'aide à réfléchir, » lui expliqua vainement Thirteen.

« J'aimerai bien savoir comment, » ricana Foreman, pas très convaincu que rester dans la chambre de la jeune femme pouvait l'aider à penser au cas.

« Je vais faire le test pour le Lupus, » dit simplement la jeune femme en se levant.

 **Cinq mois plus tard.**

Le bruit de la porte grinçante lui arracha les oreilles et une grimace ; il la referma derrière lui et avança à tâtons dans l'épaisse pénombre de l'appartement. Il posa les clés sur le bureau poussiéreux dans le hall et alluma la lampe qui se trouvait dessus. Posant sa canne sur le bord du meuble en bois, House sortit le tube de Vicodine qu'il avait glissé dans le premier tiroir du meuble et l'en délesta de trois comprimés blancs.

Il s'empara à nouveau de sa canne et continua à avancer à travers son appartement avec l'étrange sensation d'y être étranger. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une bouteille de bourbon posée négligemment sur la table basse de son salon et tenta de se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait bu.

Cinq mois. Il n'avait pas touché à une seule goutte d'alcool depuis ce fameux soir.

House avança vers ladite bouteille et s'en saisit, l'examinant. Elle était à peine entamée ; Wilson l'avait ouverte l'autre jour, quand il était passé un Vendredi soir et il était le seul à avoir bu deux verres. Le Diagnosticien se laissa glisser par terre, dos au canapé, la bouteille d'alcool étant toujours dans sa main gauche.

Alors il la fixa, longuement. Il repensa à toutes ces fois où Wilson était venu le chercher, ivre dans un des bars du coin, après l'avoir cherché dans tout les endroits possibles. Il se rappela du nombre de fois où son ami l'avait aidé à se mettre au lit après qu'il se soit effondré sur son canapé, complétement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Toutes ces fois où il s'était inquiété pour lui, était venu pour l'aider à se relever et pensa que c'aurait pu être Wilson, ce soir-là.

Ce soir où Cuddy était venue le conduire chez-lui, le soir de son anniversaire. Elle était née ce jour-là et il lui avait ôté sa vie. Il avait su qu'elle viendrait. Elle venait toujours. Et ce soir-là ne fut pas une exception. Pourtant, elle aurait dû être en colère contre lui, après ce qu'il lui avait dit au cours des derniers jours. Mais elle était passée outre sa propre fierté et était venue, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Seulement là, il se rendit compte de tout le mal qu'il faisait aux gens qui l'aimaient et que malgré lui, aimait aussi. Tout ce qu'il touchait finissait par tourner mal, sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Le bruit de fracas que produisit la collision du verre avec le mur couvrit celui de la porte claquante. House observa d'un œil absent les morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le parquet de son salon et le liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et qui à présent coulait doucement sur sa moquette.

« Qu'est-ce qu…, » balbutia Wilson en entrant vivement dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée quand il vit son ami le fixer.

« Je trie, » annonça simplement le Diagnosticien.

« House…, » souffla Wilson en s'approchant de lui.

Il s'assied sur le canapé, le souffle encore court. Son regard se dirigea vers le mur humide et dériva vers le parquet souillé de verre ; il comprit où House voulait en venir. Wilson se risqua à poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami ; il ne réagit que quelques secondes après, levant les yeux vers lui.

Wilson hoqueta presque de surprise lorsque House appuya la joue contre son genou, continuant à fixer un point devant lui. Finalement, il resta immobile et silencieux, lui offrant simplement sa présence.

« Tu resterais ce soir ? » entendit-il après un moment.

« Oui…, » soupira Wilson en croisant le regard de House.

 _ **Six mois plus tard.**_

 _House posa son livre sur la table de nuit lorsqu'un mouvement se fit sentir à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il la vit entrouvrir les yeux. Il bondit de sa chaise et posa hâtivement ses lunettes de lecture à côté du livre pour s'approcher de la jeune femme._

 _Elle avait les yeux complétement ouverts maintenant, et elle essayait de parler ; House posa délicatement l'index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire et ne put empêcher un large sourire détirer ses fines lèvres._

 _Cuddy acquiesça faiblement, et lui rendit maladroitement son sourire ; elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. House, ses réflexes de médecin ayant repris le dessus, entreprit de s'assurer que ses constantes vitales étaient fiables._

 _« Hey, » murmura-t-il doucement alors qu'il consultait du coin de l'œil le cardiogramme._

 _Son cœur battait à un bon rythme et elle ne semblait pas avoir une quelconque séquelle, cela ne fit qu'élargir son sourire. Cuddy, elle, le regardait sans trop comprendre la situation. Mais elle était trop faible pour poser des questions, pour le moment._

 _Un_ _bruit strident fit relever la tête à House, il sursauta lorsqu'une douleur oppressante lui souleva le torse et croisa le regard inquiet de… Wilson_.

Il avait halluciné. Suite à une overdose de Vicodine. Le regard de son ami tourna au coléreux mais House était encore trop sonné pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait vraiment. Les seules choses qu'il distinguait étaient qu'il était sur un lit d'hôpital, branché à nombreuses machines et qu'il venait de voir Cuddy se réveiller. Il aurait aimé entendre sa voix, même en rêve.

« Idiot, » lâcha furieusement Wilson. Mais l'inquiétude était visible dans les yeux de l'Oncologue.

 **Huit mois plus tard.**

« Le Dr Mayer nous a proposé de la débrancher, » chuchota Julia en regardant sa sœur avec inquiétude.

« Elle peut toujours courir, » répondit distraitement House. Il vérifia que les machines étaient correctement branchées au corps de Cuddy et resta quelques secondes à fixer son visage endormi. Si on lui retirait tous les câbles et fils enfoncés un peu partout dans la douce peau de ses bras et le respirateur, on l'aurait crue dans un simple sommeil.

« Je ne sais pas, » fit franchement la jeune femme en s'asseyant mollement dans un fauteuil. « Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, que ça ne faisait que la faire souffrir davantage. Nous aussi… »

« Elle veut juste prendre définitivement son poste. Et vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, » répondit froidement le Diagnosticien. « Il est hors de question qu'on la débranche. »

Julia allait répliquer mais le regard que lui lança House l'en dissuada. Elle continua à fixer sa sœur.

 _ **Une heure plus tard.**_

« Où est-elle ? » demanda House quand il croisa Wilson dans un hall.

« Tu sais, il y'a plein de 'elle' dans cet hôpital, » rétorqua son ami en grimaçant légèrement face à l'irritation palpable dans l'attitude de House.

« Mayer, » soupira le Diagnosticien, agacé.

« A une conférence, il me semble, » rétorqua l'Oncologue sans trop comprendre. D'habitude, House l'évitait à plein temps. « Pourquoi ? »

« Elle veut persuader la sœur de Cuddy que la meilleure solution est de la débrancher, » expliqua-t-il rapidement en suivant Taub du regard. Le médecin le vit et lui fit signe que les analyses pour le cas en cours allaient bientôt être disponibles.

« Et qu'en pense-t-elle ? » voulut savoir Wilson, l'inquiétude perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. Il fit quelques pas en compagnie de son ami.

« Elle ne ' _sait pas, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, on souffrira moins_ ', » l'informa-t-il en mimant les guillemets, dégoûté. « Parle-lui, je m'occupe de l'autre. »

Wilson acquiesça. « Je m'en occupe aussi, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter quand il comprit ce que son ami voulait faire. House lui offrit un regard moqueur. « Au moins ne la dérange pas en pleine conférence, elle ne t'écouterait pas. »

« Greeeeeg ! » cria une voix enfantine. Le couple d'enfants arriva à leur hauteur et le plus âgé sourit au Diagnosticien. « Maman et grand-mère doivent parler de trucs de grands, on peut jouer au médecin ? »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard compris. La fillette qui accompagnait le garçon sautillait sur place pour exprimer son enthousiasme, House feignit l'ennui profond et fronça les sourcils en grognant.

« Le temps que la grenouille finisse son discours, » grommela-t-il en reprenant sa marche. « J'ai du travail, moi ! »

Les deux enfants sautillèrent de joie un moment avant de se rendre compte que les deux médecins avaient continué leur marche et les suivirent.

« D'ailleurs, elle nous a dit de dire au revoir à Liz, » commenta le garçon, poussant la porte du bureau de House.

« C'est parce que vous partez ce soir, » expliqua prestement Wilson, faisant signe à House de laisser les neveux de Cuddy hors de cette histoire.

 _ **Deux heures plus tard.**_

« Vous savez qu'on pourrait porter plainte contre vous pour incitation à l'euthanasie ? » cria House en poussant la porte du bureau sur laquelle était inscrit un 'Cassandra Mayer' à présent.

« Certainement pas. Informer la famille de nos patients fait partie de la procédure, » contra la rouquine.

« Et bien sûr, la patiente la plus récente doit être débranchée en premier, » siffla-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Ca n'a rien de personnel. Nous avons besoin de places dans le service, » argumenta la remplaçante de Cuddy.

« Il y'a des patients qui sont là depuis des années, » la contra House. Il avança d'un pas.

« Car c'est la volonté de leurs familles, » ajouta inutilement Mayer.

« Vous n'aviez pas à leur proposer cela si tôt ! » s'emporta le médecin.

« J'ai attendu deux mois de plus que la norme »

« Et nous attendrons deux décennies de plus s'il le faut, » trancha House, la voix cassante.

« Ecoutez, je comprends qu'elle compte beaucoup pour vou–

« Vous ne comprenez rien du tout, » la coupa-t-il sèchement. « Personne ne la touchera. »

Il ne la laissa pas répondre, sortant du bureau en faisant claquer la porte.

 **Dix mois plus tard.**

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je suis là et pas House, » dit Wilson d'une voix amusée. Il ajusta l'oreiller de la jeune femme et prit place sur une chaise à côté du lit. « Je l'ai envoyé se reposer. »

Wilson soupira et lança un regard triste à la jeune femme. Il jugea un instant la sagesse de lui raconter de telles choses et finit par se demander si elle pouvait même l'entendre.

« Il est épuisé. Des fois… Je me demande s'il ne préférerait pas être à votre place, ou même mort, » dit l'Oncologue en fixant ses mains. « Il y'a quelques mois, il a fait une overdose de Vicodine. Il a failli y rester. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et se concentra pour ne pas les laisser s'humidifier, mais c'était peine perdue ; des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux malgré lui.

« Il a mal, Cuddy, » cria-t-il presque. « J'ai mal et on a compris que vous étiez importante. »

Wilson secoua la tête et se trouva pathétique, pitoyable. « Donc si vous pouviez vous bouger et vous réveiller maintenant… »

Il ricana amèrement. « Si Amber me voyait… »

 **Onze mois plus tard.**

House fit doucement coulisser la porte de la chambre lorsque l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Cuddy sortit. Il franchit doucement les quelques pas le séparant du lit où était toujours allongée la jeune femme. Depuis onze mois.

Assit sur une chaise à ses côtés, les mains sur le pommeau de sa canne et la mine songeuse, House observait Cuddy. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui, tous les soirs ou presque, il prenait place sur cette chaise et la regardait un moment avant de lui parler.

Il lui racontait les derniers ragots de l'hôpital, se plaignait de la nouvelle directrice, de son équipe qui le trouvait étrange, de ses patients ou de leurs familles ; de lui, aussi. Il réalisa qu'il ne lui parlait pas autant lorsqu'elle était consciente, pourtant, il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Mais les réactions qu'elle aurait pu avoir l'en empêchaient.

Il se fit la promesse de lui parler plus souvent.

« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas vous réveiller durant les dix minutes qui suivront, » lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes et se racla la gorge. Il pouvait commencer.

« La patiente d'à côté est morte aujourd'hui, » commença-t-il en se frottant le front. Il ne ressentit pas le besoin de lui donner plus de précisions, il lui avait déjà parlé de cette femme. Surtout de son mari.

« Après onze mois de coma. Mayer qui va être contente… Elle ne pense qu'à ça ; libérer des places pour de nouveaux patients. »

House soupira légèrement. Ce n'était pas ce dont il était venu lui parler, pas ce soir-là. Son regard erra dans la pièce rendue plus obscure par les stores baissés.

« Je suis passé devant sa chambre en venant, son mari y est toujours. Wilson dit qu'il est en plein déni, allez savoir… » Il fit une pause.

Ses traits se raidirent et ses lèvres se courbèrent amèrement. Même inconsciente, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir à la place de cette femme. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda le cardiogramme, ses mains serrées sur sa canne puis le visage de la jeune femme.

« Wilson dit beaucoup de choses, je pense qu'il devrait plutôt se débarrasser de sa petite amie manipulatrice. Il croit que je suis jaloux parce qu'il l'a à ses côtés alors que vous… Enfin, vous connaissez Wilson. »

De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Chaque mot était un supplice à prononcer. Il ne savait même pas si elle pouvait l'entendre. Quelque part, il espérait que oui.

« Il a peut-être raison, » murmura-t-il inconsciemment.

La lumière quelque peu faible de la chambre ne lui permettait que difficilement de distinguer les traits du visage de la jeune femme. Il sourit faiblement en notant à quel point son visage était doux, agréable à regarder.

« C'est la guerre avec Mayer, tous les jours. Mais elle n'est pas vous et vous n'êtes pas juste mon boss, » ajouta-t-il avant que la bouffée de courage qui l'avait submergé ne s'évapore.

Il peinait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle représentait réellement pour lui et se traita d'idiot pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait craché au visage toutes les monstruosités dont il était capable afin de lui rappeler à quel point sa vie était misérable.

« Depuis l'accident, c'est… Différent, » reprit-il après un moment. « Je me sens vidé. Sans vous. »

Il se redressa dans son siège et jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, là où était la table de nuit de la jeune femme. « Vous pouvez vous réveiller maintenant, » approuva-t-il solennellement. Il jugea le baume à lèvres qui était posé sur le meuble puis les lèvres de Cuddy et se leva pour s'en emparer.

« Toujours pressées…, » marmonna-t-il en parlant des infirmières qui avaient oublié de lui en appliquer et s'en chargea. Doucement, il fit passer le tube sur les lèvres décolorées de Cuddy et se pencha sur elle pour inspecter le résultat.

« A force de vous entêter à ne pas vous réveiller, vous allez finir par avoir les lèvres sèches et plus personne ne voudra vous embrasser, » réprimanda-t-il en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **Une année plus tard.**

« Devine qui m'a demandé de 'souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma ' _chérie_ ' ? » lança le Diagnosticien en entrant dans la chambre où se trouvait déjà Wilson. « Je vais finir par tuer cette fem –

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il croisa son regard, figé devant le bleu de ses yeux.

 **Vingt minutes plus tôt.**

Wilson n'eut que le temps d'entrer dans la pièce qu'un brui affolé lui parvint aux oreilles. Il chercha des yeux la source de ce bip et se précipita aux côtés de Cuddy. Son cœur battait très vite et le cardiogramme annonçait une fréquence plus élevée qu'à l'habitude ; elle rêvait. Puis sa main droite trembla légèrement et son corps entier fut pris de spasmes, rejetant le respirateur et cherchant à remplir lui-même ses poumons ; elle se réveillait.

L'Oncologue s'empressa de lui retirer la machine qui gênait à présent sa respiration, les mains tremblantes. Il eut un mouvement de recul, ayant du mal à assimiler pleinement ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux mais avança vers elle quand elle commença violement à tousser ; le tube enfoncé dans sa gorge avait provoqué un mal aise après avoir été retiré.

« Ça va aller, » rassura-t-il en lui faisant boire quelques gorgées d'eau.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. Elle commençait doucement à prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Wilson prit une chaise et lui expliqua alors aussi clairement et posément que possible la situation, résistant à l'idée de la prendre dans ses bras.

Cuddy hochait simplement la tête ; les souvenirs de l'accident lui revenaient peu à peu en tête. Soudain, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait omis de lui parler de House ; elle fronça les sourcils et le questionna.

« Il va bien, » lui assura l'Oncologue. Wilson hésita à lui dire à quel point l'année avait été dure pour lui quand il vit le soulagement qu'éprouva la jeune femme lorsqu'il lui dit que House allait bien.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle en balayant la pièce du regard.

« Il… A une réunion avec votre remplaçante, » répondit Wilson en lui tenant amicalement la main.

« Une femme, » nota-t-elle.

« Il la déteste, » la taquina Wilson.

« Je sais. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir entendu s'en plaindre, c'est étrange, » murmura Cuddy, un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

« Il a passé pas mal de temps à vous parler. Vous entendiez ? »

« C'est nouveau ça, » commenta la jeune femme en souriant, amusée. « Je ne sais pas si j'entendais, mais lorsque vous en parlez, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu. »

« Votre accident l'a… Tourmenté, » avoua Wilson.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose, » accusa Cuddy en s'appuyant d'un regard insistant.

Elle le vit hésiter quelques secondes, son regard fuyait le sien et il se tordait les doigts nerveusement. Elle l'interpella faiblement, espérant qu'il crache enfin le morceau. Wilson leva enfin la tête vers elle, hésita une dernière fois puis soupira.

« Il allait mal, prenait de plus en plus de Vicodine et… »

Il s'arrêta.

« Wilson ? » l'interpela-t-elle, sourcils froncés. Elle avait peur d'avoir deviné la suite. Et le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé tout de suite après son réveil accentua ses doutes.

Elle lâcha brusquement la main de son ami et s'apprêta à bondit de son lit mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les bras de l'Oncologue qui s'était levé entre-temps. Elle lui adressa un regard incompréhensif et tenta vainement de se relever ; ses jambes étaient engourdies par leur inactivité prolongée.

« Où est-il ? Je veux le voi –

« Devine qui m'a demandé de 'souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma ' _chérie_ ' ? » lança le Diagnosticien en entrant dans la chambre où se trouvait déjà Wilson. « Je vais finir par tuer cette fem –

Un silence s'en suivit. Cuddy se rassit doucement sur son lit, sans le lâcher des yeux ; House ne bougea pas, n'osant pas y croire. Il avait eu ce rêve tellement de fois… Mais cette fois tout semblait différent, réel. Surtout le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

Il fit prudemment un pas vers eux, s'attendant à se réveiller dès qu'il la toucherait, comme à chaque fois. Il n'en fut rien. Cuddy lui adressait maintenant un regard perplexe mais rempli d'une émotion qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi un moment, accrochés à l'autre. House avança davantage vers le lit où elle était assise ; il n'arrivait pas à rompre le contact visuel, de peur qu'elle disparaisse, comme à chaque fois.

« Je… Vais aller chercher… De l'eau, » annonça prestement Wilson. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit de la chambre.

Ils détournèrent le regard pour suivre l'Oncologue des yeux. « Vous en avez mis, du temps, » la réprimanda faussement House en l'aidant à s'allonger. Il s'assied ensuite sur le bord du lit et l'intimité de son geste fit doucement sourire Cuddy.

« Je vous ai manqué ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Elle bougea un peu, cherchant une position plus confortable.

« Votre remplaçante ne m'autorise même pas une petite biopsie de la moelle épinière, » se lamenta-t-il en faisant la moue.

« Quelle injustice ! » compatit Cuddy. « Je me demande comment vous ne vous êtes pas fait virer jusque-là. »

« Je lui ai fait croire qu'il y'a une close dans mon contrat ; personne d'autre que vous ne peut me virer, » lui expliqua-t-il, fier de lui.

« Rappelez-moi de vous virer dès que je serai de nouveau à mon poste, » commenta la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Ils firent une pause ; elle eut le temps de le contempler plus longuement et sourit intérieurement en notant la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité ambigüe. House avait baissé le regard et, pendant quelques secondes, elle l'avait vu hésiter, comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

« Désolé, » murmura-t-il après un silence dont il ignorait la durée.

« Vous avez fait bien pire que bluffer une pauvre administratrice incompétente, » le rassura-t-elle en plissant le nez à certains souvenirs de ce pire.

Il sourit à la façon dont Cuddy décrivait Mayer ; comme si elle était jalouse du fait qu'il avait pourri la vie à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. « L'accident, » contra-t-il. « C'était –

« Un accident, » le coupa-t-elle. « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, paisible. Il hocha simplement la tête et regarda à sa gauche. Un réveil affichant qu'il était le 04 septembre était posé sur la table de nuit. Cuddy suivit son regard et entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma. Une multitude de souvenirs se bousculèrent violement dans sa tête, de quoi lui donner la migraine. Un souvenir plus récent lui revint en tête et la fit sourire.

« Votre chérie ? » demanda Cuddy, brisant le silence et se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit le Diagnosticien quand il était entré.

« Depuis un mois, » renchérit-il en prenant un air sérieux.

« Et j'ai dit oui ? » voulut-elle savoir, amusée.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu, donc j'ai pris ça pour un oui ? » proposa House, maintenant gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation mais tout aussi amusé.

« Je devais être dans le coma, » supposa-t-elle en souriant. Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, approuvant que ouais, ça devait être pour ça.

« Cuddy ? » l'interpela-t-il après un court moment. Elle leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Elle sourit. Finalement, elle n'était pas si seule. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

FIN.

* * *

N/A : je ne me souviens pas que la date d'anniversaire de Cuddy eut été mentionnée dans la série, j'ai donc mis la date d'aujourd'hui ^^

House. MD ne m'appartenant pas, je précise que « Une bureaucrate frisant la quarantaine, qui n'a pas de vie personnelle » et « Vous exprimez le besoin désespéré qu'on vous saute dessus et qu'on vous dise « je t'aime » d'une voix chaude et tremblante de passion. Vous fuyez devant vos appétits et ignorez tout de vos besoins. » Sont directement tirés des épisodes 12 et 13 de la saison 4.

Malgré les relectures, il se peut qu'il reste quelques fautes, j'en suis désolée.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D Happy September :* !


End file.
